4 palabras: tres te odio y un te quiero
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Si tuviéramos que hacer un resumen rápido de la situación, diríamos: dos jóvenes, un cuarto de escobas, todo a oscuras, y mucho tiempo por delante. Dos personas que ahora no se tienen mucho aprecio, a causa de Sirius Black


Otra historia que necesitaba colgar. Dejen reviews plis! =)

**4 palabras: tres te odio y un te quiero.**

_Plop_

_Plop, plop_

- Evans, ¿quieres dejar de moverte de una maldita vez? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Si tuviéramos que hacer un resumen rápido de la situación, diríamos: dos jóvenes, un cuarto de escobas, todo a oscuras, y mucho tiempo por delante. Cualquier persona pensaría que la situación estaba hecha para que acabara bien, placenteramente.

Desde luego no era el caso.

La pelirroja se movía incomoda en el estrecho espacio que había para guardar las escobas. Más bien empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma.

Hacía ya rato que se habían cansado de gritar para que sus amigos los sacaran de allí, pero no había manera. Ni siquiera una mísera respuesta por su parte, ni un "lo sentimos, pero ahora os toca aguantaros como nosotros llevamos haciendo años con vuestras peleas". No, ni eso.

El chico sin embargo estaba bastante tranquilo, y eso que estaba encerrado con esa pesadilla de mujer en apenas 20 metros cuadrados. Si lo llega a saber, construye un pasadizo desde su guarda-escobas, o lo hace más grande… o vete tú a saber. Lo único que no quería en ese momento era escuchar la voz estridente de la pelirroja que tanto detestaba.

- A ver, analicemos la situación… - la chica se dejó caer en el suelo y se levantó una nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué situación tenemos que analizar? ¿Buscarnos nuevos amigos después de salir de MI propio escobero?

- Por lo menos podrías limpiar esto, seguro que aquí hay pelusas más grandes que las propias escobas…

Se miraron a los ojos, o lo que se intuía de ellos por la luz que se colaba de debajo de la puerta. Era una guerra de miradas, los ojos miel del moreno contra los verde esmeralda de la chica. Al final perdió él, que desvió la vista cansado de discutir. Últimamente tenía muy pocas ganas de enfadarse con nadie; es más, no tenía energía para esas tonterías.

Si al chico le hubieran pagado un knut por cada discusión que hubo esa semana en la casa de los Potter, seguramente le hubiera dado para algo medianamente caro. Sus padres pertenecían a una familia con buena reputación, ganada a pulso por sus buenos actos, y la lucha encarnizada que se había levantado contra un mago de nombre raro les estaba desquiciando. A él le había bastado salir de Hogwarts para darse cuenta que el ambiente idílico que había en el colegio no era el real.

Ese mago existía, estaba reuniendo incluso razas diferentes, y los descreídos se estaban volviendo devotos. Ellos no eran más que otra familia empeñada en luchar contra lo inevitable e imparable.

- Preferiría que nos quedásemos callados hasta que vengan a abrirnos…

- Vale… como diga el señorito – ella rodó los ojos.

- Ya estamos… ¿siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? ¿Ni yendo de buenas puedes mantener la bocaza cerrada? ¡Sólo quiero olvidar que tengo que estar aquí contigo dos horas, o las que se les venga en gana a estos, y tener que aguantarte con esa voz tan… tan… chillona!

Se vio que a la chica le afectó, porque se quedó muda y volvió la cabeza a uno de los lados. Tampoco estaba siendo agradable para ella, y a veces ese idiota se sentía con derecho a mangonear a cualquiera.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué eres tan estúpido? Apenas te he dicho nada y me tratas a patadas…

- Como si tú no lo hicieras… - puso voz socarrona, pasándose la mano por el cabello. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, hastiado, cabreado… y puede que se hubiera pasado.

- Sí, pero no ahora.

El tiempo pasaba. Ella se dedicaba a mirar las escobas algo aburrida, él apoyado sobre la puerta de espaldas, tenía simplemente los ojos cerrados.

- Cuéntame algo…

- ¿Qué te dije de estar en silencio? Tenía entendido que eras una persona inteligente, Evans. Y así será más fácil.

- Es que como siga mirando escobas voy a terminar destrozando la puerta con los dientes…- lo dijo pasando un dedo por el nombre de una "Flagrate" con el mango caoba. La escoba se cayó a pesar de que ella había intentado por todos los medios detenerla a tiempo de llegar al suelo, y James gruñó.

- Esa escoba es importante para mí, ten cuidado…- la miró fijamente, con un brillo de rabia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Ésta es la escoba con la que fuiste golpeando a Sirius por toda la Sala Común cuando te derribó de ella en un partido? Fue por…

- … cuando ganamos la Copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch gracias a ese partido. Casi me mato, y casi le mato. Por eso está el mango doblado… pero aún así son buenos recuerdos.

Ambos se rieron un poco por el recuerdo. Ese día se lió una buena en la torre de Gryffindor, con dos copas en manos de la casa y dos jugadores matándose a escobazos. James se quedó mirándola brevemente, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así con ella. Hacía años.

No siempre habían sido las cosas tan temibles entre ellos, hubo un tiempo en que eran muy buenos amigos, y se entendían a las mil maravillas. Pero no siempre las cosas salen bien, a veces hay obstáculos, y el nombre del obstáculo entre ellos en ese crucial momento tenía nombre y apellido: Sirius Black.


End file.
